Why Are They All Kids?
by TheMooOfDoom
Summary: "Wh-what happened? To the class, I mean. They're all-" "I know. Some things happened and they got hit by a quirk." Mr. Aizawa had now reached the massive door. "The staff is very busy, so I'll take my leave now." And with that, Izuku's lifeline walked off. He was left stranded in a sea of six year-olds. Not a one shot anymore. Hope you like it!
1. What the hell?

Why are they all kids?

Groaning, Izuku grabbed for the snooze button on his All Might alarm clock.

He shot up though, when he remembered which high school he was going to. Even after a few months, he still could not get used to this feeling. He was going to the most famous school in the world, more famous than the university 'Harvard' used to be, though it was now steeped in the fog of forgotten memory.

After his normal morning routine, he was ready. He kissed his mother on the cheek and set off.

{Linebreak}

He couldn't help it. Izuku knew he was getting later and later as each second passed, but he had to watch; Kamui Woods had some new moves that were very effective.

Before he realised it, the notebook was out and he scribbling away like a desperate printer. The crowd was cheering Woods on, yelling his name, and Izuku couldn't help but get caught up and joined in quietly. All while writing his notes, of course.

When the villain had been apprehended and he had cheered with the crowd, Izuku went back on his way, Full Cowling and hoped that nothing else would hold him up in the busy villain-ridden city. Lucky for him, nothing did.

All in all, it took Izuku fifteen more minutes to get to school than normal, which was not too shabby. However, being late is never good for a hero, even if it meant you could make a cool heroic entrance in the nick of time. All Might said so. He must continue to train – his inner fanboy was still running rampant. And so, Izuku had no proper excuse, meaning there was nothing to exclude him from Aizawa's righteous wrath and public humility.

Izuku flew through the gates and the emptied halls, fervently hoping with a sense of dread that something would save him. At a later time, Izuku would idly wonder if hope had miraculous qualities.

With a minute quiver of anticipation, Izuku burst into the room as quietly as possible and stood there, awaiting his inevitable fate. However, the slight chaos greeted him was definitely _not_ what he had been expecting.

It took him a full ten seconds to properly process the scene.

Katsuki was running around, mini explosions on his equally small hands blasting at anything that dared to obstruct him. He was screaming unintelligible words and his voice was a bit too squeaky for a fifteen year old.

Eijirou was also running and yelling, ahead of Katsuki and also creating as much mess. His legs were moving comically fast in comparison to their size.

Ochako was there too, giggling as she made various things float with her pudgy fingers. Some of their other classmates were openly pointing and staring at the gravity-defying objects with their small mouths open wide.

Shouto was sitting in the corner by himself, staring at nothing in particular.

Fumikage was also sitting down, but was whispering conspiratorially to Dark Shadow, who nodded enthusiastically.

Iida was valiantly trying to set everything in the room right, though it was hard work for his tiny muscles. He was also yelling squeakily.

Oh, they were his classmates alright.

"Izuku, you're late." A relievingly deep and familiar voice stated.

Izuku turned to face his homeroom teacher.

"Why?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Er, um, uh, I got held up by, um, a villain?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"Questio-um, answer, sir."

Aizawa sighed and picked up something from his desk.

"Well, anyway, I've got a headache and I need to deliver these papers." Mr. Aizawa nonchalantly stated. "Make sure they're behaved." He said and vaguely waved his hand at the rest of the room.

Slouching, as always, Mr. Aizawa made his way to the door.

Izuku panicked. He couldn't leave!

"Sir, wait!" He screeched.

'What?" His teacher asked, not bothering to turn around or even stop moving.

"Wh-what happened? To the class, I mean. They're all-"

"I know. Some things happened and they got hit by a quirk." Mr. Aizawa had now reached the massive door. "The staff is very busy, so I'll take my leave now."

And with that, Izuku's lifeline walked off. He was left stranded in a sea of six year-olds.

Oh, damn.

"Hey, Deku! Help me catch this little-" At least Izuku knew that six year-old Katsuki's idea of a bad word was 'idiot'. "-sh*t!"

The whole class gasped at the same time, and a foreboding hush fell about the previously deafening room. Ochako's floating objects dropped. Every head was pointed at Katsuki, and then, a split-second later, at Izuku.

Oh, yeah, he was the only sane one existing right now. Of course they were looking at him, the 'adult'. Izuku turned on Katsuki, feeling the crowd behind him.

"What?" Katsuki asked, knowing full well why they were so quiet.

Izuku felt the regular spike of fear from his lifelong bully.

"Um, uh, Ka-" Izuku started.

"You stop that right now!" Tenya came marching up. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?" Being six years old, Iida trying to say 'consequences' would have been funny if it wasn't for the situation Izuku found himself in. "First you say- say…" Iida paused. "And now you're bullying innocents! Apologise! Immediately!"

Some students nodded while Momo went and stood by Iida.

"What if I say no?"

Everyone looked horrified. They all looked at Izuku again. The pressure was on, again.

"K-Kacchan?"

"What?" Katsuki asked again, slowly turning his head to face Izuku again. The intensity of his expression would have made Minoru pee his pants.

"Uh, n-no, it's n-nothi-" Izuku stopped himself. Kacchan was six right now. Izuku needed to get a hold of himself. He calmed himself and began again.

"Swearing is bad, and you're all six." Izuku's mind was racing as he tried to make Katsuki listen. "Really, I expected better. Who knew that such a sweet boy would turn so disastrous? Look at Tenya, he doesn't swear at all, not even when he's angry."

"Well… well…" Katsuki struggled to answer. However, he knew he wasn't going to let some prat like Tenya show him up, at anything. No more swearing, then.

Meanwhile, Izuku was feeling triumphant. He _could_ face up to Katsuki – it was possible! This new revelation sent his mind reeling. Maybe he didn't need Mr. Aizawa to handle his class after all.

{Linebreak}

In the teacher's lounge, Mr. Aizawa sneezed into his cup of coffee. The cup shook and the hot drink spilled onto his trousers. He didn't believe in superstition, though, that was just dumb.


	2. Thanks And A Taster

_Meanwhile, Izuku was feeling triumphant. He could face up to Katsuki – it was possible! This new revelation sent his mind reeling. Maybe he didn't need Mr. Aizawa to handle his class after all._

 _{Linebreak}_

 _In the teacher's lounge, Mr. Aizawa sneezed into his cup of coffee. The cup shook and the hot drink spilled onto his trousers. He didn't believe in superstition, though, that was just dumb._

{Linebreak}

After that, a guilty Ochako came up to Izuku. It turned out that she had been quietly vomiting – from overusing her quirk – while Izuku was busy with Katsuki. Being the 'adult', Izuku, of course, had to clean it up, as well as the puke evident on her clothes.

Of course.

The class went back to being kids again as Izuku cleaned the mess on the floor up. He had a good think about what to do next, though came up with nothing. How was one supposed to deal with a class of six year-olds with amazing quirks? No matter how he tried to approach it, the task was daunting and seemed utterly impossible.

First things first though, Izuku needed to find Ochako a new set of tiny clothes. Since they were in a high school, no such thing would exist. Unless…

Izuku hoped he could reason with at least one of his more responsible classmates.

{Linebreak}

 **Whoah, so many people liked it after just one day. That's insane! Thanks so much, especially to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Responses:**

 **Guest and ONCE-a-girl, your reviews made me continue this fic. Thanks so much for the praise!**

 **Bladetri, glad u like it!**

 **fencer29, I didn't even think of the Aizawa thing. I did that for the plot, so I'll try to do something in the next chap to make him more like himself.**

 **That's all I really wanted to say, but I couldn't just post a chapter with no actual story in it, so I wrote a quick taster, since I'm continuing. Well, I'm writing four fics sat once now, though at least two haven't been released yet.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**

 **PS. There's this glitch that doesn't let me scroll properly, which is annoying. I had to refresh the page three times to figure out a way to italic the top bit** ** _and_** **bold the bottom bit. D:** **(Don't mind me, I'm just complaining.)**


	3. Getting Bullied By Six Year-Olds

_First things first though, Izuku needed to find Ochako a new set of tiny clothes. Since they were in a high school, no such thing would exist. Unless…_

 _Izuku hoped he could reason with at least one of his more responsible classmates._

{Linebreak}

He walked over to Denki, Kyoka and Momo. Denki had managed to get stuck to the wall, courtesy of Minoru's purple balls, while the two girls watched with interest as he tried to use his electrification quirk to free himself. Izuku was forced to weigh up the two problems at hand: Denki stuck on wall, or puke on clothes.

Puke came first, since there was no way to remove the balls anyway.

Carefully, to avoid the purple balls on the floor, Izuku knelt down to talk to Momo. Izuku hoped she knew how to make clothes at six years old. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. He had a quick debate in his head on how to approach the two six year-old girls, though it was not needed. As soon as he sat down, Momo asked, "Who are you?"

Oh yeah, of course they wouldn't remember him. Since they had the mentality of six year-olds, they also only had their six year-old memories. Kacchan had known him, but only because they knew each other from basically day one. However, that didn't explain why Katsuki didn't seem fazed by his older appearance. Izuku needed to catch a break and hypothesise properly, but –

"Excuse me," a small but strong voice asked, "but you're muttering and you didn't even answer her. That's really rude, you know." It was Kyoka.

The irony.

"Ah, sorry, my fault. I- I am… your… temporary caretaker!" Ah, thinking on your feet definitely is a blessing.

"Caretaker?" Momo asked slowly, looking doubtful.

Though maybe Izuku needed to improve his fast thinking, since two little girls were looking at him very sceptically.

"Yeah, since… all of your parents are very busy. Today's a Saturday, so there's no school, so your parents dropped you all off here, with me."

Kyoka raised an eyebrow and stated, "Today's Thursday." She pointed at the calendar on Mr. Aizawa's desk. Clearly enough, the calendar said 'Thursday 5th'.

"He's a liar!" Denki shouted mockingly at the top of his voice. So he was listening. "He's a liar! He's a liar!"

The class went dead quiet, again, and every single head whipped toward Izuku. How did actual caretakers manage?

Surprisingly, Katsuki came to Izuku's rescue. "No, that's not true!" He exclaimed, also at the top of his voice. "Deku's too much of a pussy to lie."

"So, his name's Deku, then?" Momo interjected.

"Yeah!" Katsuki replied enthusiastically, before having a shouting match with Denki. Eijirou joined in, once he found that no-one was chasing him. Soon, the whole class was in an uproar.

All he wanted to do was make sure Ochako wasn't running around with puke on her clothes, not rile up his already eccentric class. They didn't even trust him now, what with his dangerous lying, which made it even more difficult to reason with them. Izuku idly wondered when Mr. Aizawa would come back. He desperately needed help, and Mr. Aizawa was the only one who knew about his predicament and could help.

{Linebreak}

Yet again, Mr. Aizawa sneezed. Maybe he had caught a cold. He was nursing the minor burns on his thighs, though for some reason, they felt a whole lot better now. That was good; according to Principal Nezu, he needed to remain on call in case anything about the mysterious quirk user turned up. His place was not with his class, who would hinder him, though he felt happy that he wasn't in Izuku's shoes. That boy must be having a hell of a time.

Suddenly, the pain in his legs got a whole lot worse.

{Linebreak}

Out in the training grounds, Principal Nezu was talking encouragingly to a six year-old. His name was Drefan, and he had a quirk, though he didn't know what it was. U.A. had a special course to help children like him: children who had quirks that were uncontrollable, or simply unknown. Principal Nezu himself was the one who managed these lessons, being the most competent of U.A. staff. There was nothing that slipped past him, after all.

 _Twenty minutes ago…_

"Oh! I felt something!" Exclaimed Drefan and opened his eyes, which were squeezed shut.

Nezu carefully examined his surroundings, and asked, "What was it like?"

Drefan, oblivious to the fact that nothing had happened, continued, "There was a sort of tug so I tugged it more and then it went. So, did you see what I did? Was it cool?" There was an unmistakably hopeful smile on his face.

"Well, you most definitely have used your quirk then, but I'm afraid we're going to have to take a few more tests, okay? I still don't know what it is."

"So… it might not be cool?" Drefan asked, suddenly looking very down.

"There's a chance that your quirk may be cool, Drefan." Nezu started, before his phone went off. "You just have to find it." He said reassuringly, before taking the call.

Drefan went back to concentrating, while Nezu stood a little away to have his conversation in private.

"Yes, Aizawa?"

"-"

"My, how interesting. All of them?"

"-"

"Well, you're going to have to stay there, Aizawa, unless you can find someone responsible. If you do, though, remain in the staff room. We might need you to catch the offender."

"-"

"Right. Well, bye."

Principal Nezu smiled a little and put his phone back in his pocket.

Nothing slipped past Nezu.

{Linebreak}

 _Present..._

It had been five minutes, and the class was still shouting at each other. Izuku sighed as he sat down properly on the floor to think. At least the class was occupied and he wouldn't be disturbed. If only U.A. didn't have soundproof walls; he could have been rescued by now. He couldn't even leave the classroom to locate help, since there was no way his class would be trusted by itself, even as fifteen year-olds. At least it was only half an hour until homeroom was over, and a teacher, namely Present Mic, their English teacher, would definitely be coming. Half an hour until salvation.

Anyway, he had more important things to think about. Ochako's clothes completely slipped his mind as he theorised about how he could stop the quirk and reach salvation quicker. Unfortunately, he didn't have as nearly as much information as he would have if it was an ordinary villain fight. Therefore, it was impossible to figure out how to win. He needed more information, and the only way he could do that was interact with the class, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Izuku had forgotten about his surroundings, something a hero should never do. So by the time Izuku had muttered to his heart's content, it was too late.

They were strangely quiet, or at least, quieter than before. Expecting them to have miraculously figured things out and now be playing peacefully, Izuku looked up. He shouldn't have got his hopes up though, after all, it was his class.

Someone had got hold of a pack of felt tips and the whole class was doodling on the walls.

Oh, for goodness' sake.

{Linebreak}

 **First off, I'm sorry. Posting a teaser was dumb and annoying, as a number of people pointed out (though, doesn't that mean that you like it? Woo!).**

 **But, wow, a lot of people like it. Wow. Though at least, now I know why, thanks to, again, a number of people. Still though, wow.**

 **Replies:**

 **RandomDude (guest no. 1): You know, you didn't really come off as accusatory to me, I'm actually surprised that you've kept your voice (kinda) neutral. There is no way your long butt (censorship) review is going to 'detract me from my effort'. It was the motivational speech of the century.**

 **TinyTiger28: Thanks so much, it's really helped. Like a lot. Like a lot lot.**

 **fencer29: Does he seem more Aizawa-like now? Please say yes.**

 **TheUnitedWritersVXN (I've abbreviated your name, it's too long) and Guest no. 2: Again, sorry. Won't happen again.**

 **Others who I have not mentioned: You saying that makes me feel fuzzy. Trust me, all of you.**

 **Oh, and I didn't say this before, but constructive criticism is the BEST. Do I seem kinda hyper?**

 **Well, bye!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	4. Well And Truly Stuck

Again, what he ever do to deserve this nightmare?

How was he supposed to tackle a problem like this? Drag them away? Talk to them? Or did he need to do something else entirely? Whatever he did, he needed to do _something_.

Looking closer, Izuku noticed that they were holding All Might themed pens. They had miniature versions of All Might's face arranged in rows, placed on US flag background. Izuku, with horror, recognised those felt tips as his own limited edition ones. Could his day get any more worse?

He had jinxed it.

So preoccupied with his thoughts and his class, Izuku didn't see where he was putting his hands as he started to get up. He tried to, but he was anchored by his left hand, which was stuck to one of Minoru's purple balls. He fell in an undignified heap on the floor, though this time he was careful to dodge the other sticky balls strewn about.

Feeling like a starving cat, Izuku tried to get back up into a sitting position, but he found that his leg was attached to another one of the horrible things. He was stuck in his current uncomfortable position, though he found it was possible to rearrange himself into a better one.

After awkwardly shuffling on the floor to his desired position, Izuku had yet another think. If only he had a manual to deal with situations like these. Though, he couldn't just do nothing and let his class run free without supervision. Izuku must handle it like an adult.

First, he needed to stop them ruining the wall, and more importantly, his pens. But what to do?

"Ahahahah!" A loud laugh interrupted his thoughts. "Wow, Deku, how did you get even more pathetic?"

Of course, it was Kacchan.

At this, the whole class stopped what they were doing to stare at Izuku splayed out on the floor. Some laughed at his predicament, while others looked concerned. But being in a class as uniquely wayward as his, quite a few of Izuku's classmates were either at one extreme or another. It would have been funny if there was a way out.

As it was, Kacchan was laughing like he would never stop, with around half of his other six-year old classmates that had joined his posse, including Mina, Toru, Minoru, Sero, Ojiro, and strangely, Shouto. Fumikage had his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his giggles in. Dark Shadow had no such reservations. Tsuyu had her finger on her lip. Eijirou was shouting about how unmanly they were not to help Izuku, though he was so caught up with this that he didn't help Izuku himself. Tenya was basically doing the same, though in his own way, complete with hand gestures. Kyouka was saying to Momo how it served him right, being a liar and all. Momo looked a little unsure at Kyouka's words, thinking how no-one, not even liars, should be subjected to this kind of trauma. Yuga was poking others near him, asking them if they thought if his drawing was fabulous. Denki was still stuck on the wall. The rest were either quietly amused, or vaguely concerned.

Suddenly, an evil amount of- of _stink_ passed Izuku by. He vaguely noticed Ochaco also pass him to shout at his classmates to have some sympathy, of course to no avail. Ochaco then went to his side, along with the pungent stink.

Yet again, it would have been funny if there was some way, _any_ way, to get out. But, in real life, sometimes such things simply aren't possible. Izuku was stuck with his nightmarish class, something that didn't fully sink in before.

And another thing he had just realised: the stink that seemed to be following Ochaco around came from Ochaco herself, or rather, her clothes.

He had forgotten about the VOMIT.

Where had he gone wrong? What had he done? What was he supposed to do? Maybe there were other things that he had forgotten?

More shouting tugged Izuku away from his thoughts.

"Smelly!"

"Not!"

"Smelly!"

Not!"

"Smelly!"

"Not!"

"Why don't you smell yourself then?"

A pause.

"… I- I'm not too smelly, am I?"

"I can smell you from _here_! Smelly!"

Izuku was scarcely registering the conversation he found himself listening to, though he had to wake himself up when he heard crying next to him. Ochaco had sat down on floor and was crying freely, though she had her arm in front of her eyes.

Great, now he had to console six year-olds, which was probably around fifty times harder than trying to reason with six year-olds (the latter of which he had tried and failed already).

Izuku tried, really _tried_ , to keep himself optimistic, that help would be arriving soon. But how could he? He was stuck to the floor, there were drawings on the walls – and even some on the ceiling, Izuku absently noted – he couldn't even talk to his class without the situation blowing up somehow, and now, he realised, that Present Mic would not bring with him sympathy, but merciless laughter.

But then again, it was a hero's job to stay optimistic, no matter how bad a situation he was buried in. Heroes solved problems, ones much harder and trying than Izuku's own. Thinking about it, Izuku's own situation was only very mentally trying, so this should be nothing if he had an immovable will, just like All Might.

And what would All Might do? All Might would laugh, _always_. To reassure not only others, but himself. All heroes were scared, but that's what made them heroes. Izuku shouldn't be overreacting. He was lucky to find himself here anyways, with the number one hero, All Might, in his corner. Yes, he would not complain, but take it in his stride and overcome all-

Izuku was again, shook from his musings, this time by something tugging at his leg.

Mina was there, chatting animatedly to Minoru, who either shook his head or nodded frantically. It seemed he was at a loss for words. Every now and then, Mina would tug at his trouser leg, though it was evident that she was careful about not letting it touch the sticky ball. Well, as long they knew what they were doing, Izuku could leave them for a bit and slide his attention somewhere else.

There was a commotion round about where Ochaco was, and Izuku hoped against hope that it was what he thought it was. And yes, it was. A few of his more considerate classmates were surrounding Ochaco, and as he watched, things seemed to be sorted right in front of his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's fine." Kyoka was saying. "That idiot is just an idiot." At this she sent a glare that looked frighteningly wrong on a six year-old at Denki.

"Yeah!" Mina chipped in. "Boys are the smelly ones anyway."

Ochaco sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, before asking in a quite voice, "Really?"

Shouts of agreement from most of the girls echoed across the room.

Oh no… Was this heading where he thought it was heading? Izuku hoped against hope that he was wrong.

But he was right. Immediate retaliation came from most of the boys in the class.

Another shouting match. Hooray.

But, Izuku must be focused, and his priority right now was to change Ochaco's clothes. Though, as he looked back to Ochaco, who was now talking to Momo, things were, yet again, being done for him. Must six year-olds beat him at everything?

Momo had made another miniature set of U.A. clothes, and was making what appeared to be changing curtains. As he watched, Momo went to the corner with Ochaco and secured the curtain poles so that Ochaco could change in relative peace.

Of course, things never go to plan, especially if it has something to do with Izuku. Two seconds after Momo fixed the curtain up, Momo got barrelled into by Sero, who was being chased by the devil-like Mina and Tsuyu.

Momo went down, along with Sero. Sero used his quirk on the nearest possible thing in his frenzy to get away, which just happened to be the curtain pole. The adhesive Momo had used on the pole must have been quite weak, for the pole came free while Sero was in mid-swing, and both Sero and the curtain pole clattered down, louder than the current shouting and occasional screaming.

The whole room was quiet as everyone either stopped dying or killing to see what could be causing the noise. Every single head swivelled at the exact same time, apart from Sero, who was sandwiched between the floor and the curtain pole.

And every single person saw Ochaco looking shocked and her, uh, _lower half_ in full view.

Utter pandemonium followed, and Izuku felt what was probably blood waterfall out of his nose.

{Linebreak}

 **Hi again! Or welcome, if this is the first time you've seen this fic. I'm surprised you're reading it really. I'm sorry about the lateness though, I did try, but I guess I could've tried harder really. But, again, another massive wave of praise and support, and I've broken a thousand views! Well, visitors, if you want to be technical. I thought that that sort of thing happened to others, not me. Like, wow. You know, I was kinda feeling sad before, and nothing would cheer me up, but as soon as I looked at all my reviews and favourites and stuff, bam, I felt better.**

 **So, yet again, thanks.**

 **Onto my favourite part: reviews!**

 **(I am going in no particular order)**

 **YEE LIKE JAAZ: Well, here it is! (Please forgive me for being late, I felt bad when I read it just now)**

 **Rockpopcandy5678: However you love this fic, I love you more. Well, not in that way, you know what I mean. What you said about overpowering Deku has given me a hopefully amazing idea, which will probably take place next chapter.**

 **AnjuSchiffer: Oh, man, you don't know what I've dealt with. They are most definitely up to something if they are quiet.**

 **bladetri: XP**

 **jphw: Yaaassss, Eriiiii! How did I not think of her? I don't think this is set in a particular time in the canon, so I don't even have to make a spin-off! By the way, teaming up on poor Deku is happening next chapter.**

 **fencer29: Oh, phew. Nezu's- (sorry about that, but I can't go on due to spoilers). Yeah, I can definitely imagine Nezu being a boss level villain. Oh, that's scary, and has also given me an idea. Along with the heaps of others swimming around in my head.**

 **RandomDude: The stuff you're saying is actually amazing. Lazy storytelling is my forte. I just make random stuff up on the spot to keep things going, but then I think of a way to make things plausible later. I shouldn't do that though, I'll probably find myself in a pinch later. Short chapters? I thought I was making long ones. Well, okay, long-ish…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(I'll try to make them longer)**

 **.**

 **Anyway, your recommendations are, again, AWESOME! I love them, and I'm using all of them. If you don't mind.**

 **May I please stress that CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is the figurative lifeblood of this fan fiction, and that if you have any to offer, anything at all, please do review below. This will help your, and others', reading experience, as well as the author's state of happiness (it will go through the roof). Thank you and have a nice day.**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**

(Hooray, I get to edit this now, since when I copy and paste, all of the bold and italic I've put in Word disappears)


End file.
